the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Toruke Uchiha
'Approval:' 1/8/18 10 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Toruke was 16 when he became a genin. He has black eyes and black hair, usually coveref by his cloak. When active he possesses a fully awakened Sharingan. He is lean and muscular much like a lightweight boxer. Toruke wears dark loose clothing, with a silver belt and pieces of silver armor on his shoulders, arms and shins. Along with this he wears a tattered red cloak which reaches down to his legs and has the Uchiha symbol on the back. On his left arm is the silver gauntlet with his retractable shield. Though he doesn't often wear it, he keeps his headband close, usually strapped to the side of his belt. He also wears a silver necklace, one half of a set that he shares with his sister, Mayumi. each half shaped like half of the yin-yang symbol. He has the right side, with the Yang symbol. His sword is on his back and resembles a Katana, the handle and sheathe are a gold color with the actual sword being black. Toruke is an inquisitive person by nature. He’s not trying to gain power, or unlock the secrets of the world, he just wants to know the answer to questions because that is what interests him most. Originally that is how he always was but overtime he picked up a few habits from people he has met. The brief time he spent with Katashi taught him that he is a good hunter and rather enjoys it. The time he spent with Izo taught him the benefit of meditation. Kyo taught him to relax, Kana taught him to enjoy the solitude of the forest. He is kind to everyone, however, his kindness only goes so far, he can only tolerate a bad attitude to a point, and that’s only when directed at him, if you target others he won’t even let you get a word out. He has a bit of a hero complex, when he sees someone who needs help he helps, detrimental as that sometimes is to him. All of this often comes as a result of his almost single-minded need to protect people, especially those closer to him. He recognises that a shinobi is a soldier, or meant to be at least and he respects that. He understands that sometimes this means he will have to fight and he will have to kill. He sometimes dislikes his orders and the things he has to do to secure a win, but he would do anything if it meant a net positive for Konoha and the world at large. Still it lets him explore this world and keep learning, can’t be that bad of a life. 'St'ats (Total:89) ' '''Strength: 16 ' 'Speed: 14 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' 'CP: '''90 '''Banked: 1 Supercharge: '''22 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' 'Jonin: ' 'S-Rank: ' 'Kage Rank: ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 0 #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 per round) #'Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow' - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent. (10 cp) #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja' - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. 10-40 CP, depending on technique copied. Note that sharingan must be active to copy a technique! (10-40) #'Sharingan: Chakra Vision' - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). #Stat Boost +6 #'Chidori' - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. (20cp) #Lightning Release: Flying Swallow - By channeling lightning-natured chakra into his sword, the user augments their range slightly, the lightning chakra also increasing cutting power and inducing numbness. CP upkeep #Stat Boost +6 #Stat Boost +6 #Genjutsu: Chain Asylum - A unit 30 feet away will feel chains wrapping up thier arms, legs, as well as their neck to the point that they are immobile. And physical resistance to this will force morbid hallucinations such as tearing of the skin, flesh melting, or setting fire. He triggers the genjutsu by snapping his fingers. (10cp. -5 Spd.) Equipment * (6) Chakra conducting sword * (4) Retractable Shield * (4) Bow and Arrows * (0) Explosive Tag (grab bag) extra * Krampus Outfit - An outfit that is both terrifying and festive. Actually, more terrifying than festive. Guaranteed to frighten children. * Sparkly Ornament - It's beautiful, it's captivating, it's almost hypnotizing... * Lump of Coal - Well, at least it's flammable? Pet Shadow - A black and brown Shepherd from the Inuzuka clan. It's a playful, loyal and energetic young dog Ryo ' * Ryo earned:30500 * Ryo left: 23500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: '''67 *'Banked:12 *'''Reset Day: Sunday Advancement: '1 20-12-2017 - Chunin - Chunin Exams: Survive! - 3QP + 1500 Ryo '''S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' '''C-Rank: '''1 21-11-2017 - Opening an Investigation - 3QP + 1500 Ryo ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' Raids: 0 ' '''RP and Other: '''22 09-18-2016 - Looking for a team - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 09-26-2016 - The Cruel one - 7QP + 3500 Ryo 09-28-2016 - Friednly spar in the friendly woods - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-03-2016 - Studying hard - 1QP + 500 Ryo 10-15-2016 - Training Day - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-28-2016 - To the training fields - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 10-24-2016 - Konoha Squad 3 Introductions - 2QP +1000 Ryo 11-08-2016 - Just another day - 1QP+500 ryo 11-10-2016 - Recruitment for a Special Mission - 1QP +500 Ryo 11-21-2016 - Family Reunion - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 12-06-2016 - Konoha Squad 3 Training [Shin, Toruke, and Bon] 1QP + 500 Ryo 12-14-2016 - Home Defense [Bonborimaru, Toruke, Mayumi, Takedo] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 01-09-2017 - First Training - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 02-06-2017 - Training! [Anyone] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 02-26-2017 - Open Training Session - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 02-23-2017 - Kono Squad 1 [Mayumi, Mayaku, and Toruke] - 2QP + 1000 Ryo 03-19-2017 - Kono Squad 1 - Another Day [Mayumi, Mayaku, & Toruke] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 03-31-2017 - Challenger [Mayaku] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo + 1 Token 10-11-2017 - Training Session [Konoha] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 10-26-2017 - A Good Day to Train [Konoha] - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 11-01-2017 - Hidden no More - 3QP + 1500 Ryo 11-16-2017 - Gone Fishing! [Konoha] - 5QP + 2500 Ryo 12-17-2017 - Feet Planted Firmly Off The Ground [Konoha] - 3 QP + 1,500 Ryo 02-16-2017 - It's getting windy down by the river [Konoha] - 2 QP + 1000 Ryo 'History and Story Born and raised in Konoha, Toruke is the first born of his parents, one of two kids. His father, an Uchiha was a retired shinobi, now one of the senior instructors at the Academy, his mother, a Hyuga, was a still active Kunoichi and a past member of the Intelligence Division. Both of his family lines had a very long history serving, many of his ancestors were ninja in some capacity. While this made them well known and respected, it also meant most of his family, extended and immediate, had been killed in battle, his maternal grandfather, also a retired instructor at the academy, being the last of his grandparents still alive. And soon after his sister was born 4 years after him, they lost their mother to complications during the birth. Toruke was old enough to get an idea of what had happened, but he never showed sadness for it, in fact in his mind he equated this by simply transferring all the feelings he had for his mother to his sister, as the only thing his mother had left behind, though he always wondered what she was like as he grew up. Toruke from early on had decided to become a ninja, it was what he felt he wanted to do, partly because he heard ninjas travelled far and wide across the earth, and because he knew that was what his mother had done, so he thought it might allow him to connect to her a little closer, Mayumi followed in his footsteps soon after when she learnt to activate the Byakugan, something he never could do. Toruke had never been under any kind of pressure to do what their family had always done, instead he was encouraged to do whatever he truly wanted, and he did try some stuff, a little half-heartedly anyways before coming back to the idea of being a shinobi. So, to appease him before he could enrol into the academy, Toruke began his basic ninja training at home, he was taught basic taijutsu and weapon techniques by his father, and the basics of chakra and chakra control by his grandfather. He very quickly became an adept fighter, and most of the ‘games’ that Toruke and Mayumi played were in some way, shape or form. He soon joined the academy to continue his training. At some point in his years at the academy his grandfather fell ill, he would soon die of natural causes, old age and long battles now catching up to him. As he was on his deathbed, he asked to speak to the family. After imparting a final blessing on them he gave each of them a gift, for Toruke it was the sword of his grandfather, a black steel sword that had been wielded by someone in their family since its creation. He died that same night, leaving behind a letter for Toruke that he never could bring himself to read, as well as triggering the pain needed for him to finally awaken the sharingan. Days after they buried his grandfather Mayumi and Toruke officially graduating to become Genin. Genin As a Genin, Toruke didn’t do many missions, despite his willingness. Instead much of his time was spent meeting new friends and new people, as well as training himself as hard as he possibly could. During that time, he met a handful of memorable people. Firstly his two mentors, Midori and Anda Uzumaki (The Hokage.) He never wasted a chance and eventually began to learn under Midori most often. For a time he was part of a squad but that was short lived at best. On his own once more he met another group of interesting shinobi. A young child by the name of Kyo and the Kuroji brothers. He spent a time training with them before a sparring session almost cost him his life against Katashi Kuroji. He Met Kana Inuzuka, untrusting and dangerous as she was in his mind’s eye he grew to like her, and went out of his way to be a friend to her even if on her more hostile days, even managing to get a puppy she gave him to keep, which he has to the best of his ability. Finally he met Mayaku and then Izo. Whenever he meets there seems to be a bit of a rivalry going for them, but he considers them friends. Chunin As a Chunin… Category:Character